1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mixing and dispensing container having a top with multiple positions used to measure, mix and dispense cocktails or other drinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cocktails and other drinks typically require mixing several ingredients together, including ice and various liquids. For example, a bartender may mix in a container several liquids of various volumes together with ice or other solids, after which the mixed drink is poured into a glass. Generally, it is preferable to have a precise measurement of the various liquids included in a mixed drink, as many mixed drinks require specific ratios of alcohol, other flavored liquids or solids for a distinctive taste. Those preparing mixed drinks therefore usually have a separate measuring device for measuring volumes of the various liquids put into the mixed drink. It is also generally preferable to separate the solids such as ice from the mixed liquids when serving the mixed drink to prevent both splashing of the ice or solids when the mixed drink is poured and dilution of the taste of the mixed drink. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to pour and serve the ice or other solids along with the mixed drink.
There are many cocktail shakers and other mixing devices that have been patented and are on the market, but none of them offer the combined functionality of a cocktail mixer with a single rotatable top having a volume measuring position, a straining position, an open position and a closed position. Instead, typical prior art containers require assembling several pieces to form a container and lid assembly to measure, mix, and strain a beverage.